Wings of Frost: First Departure
by Nightpytt
Summary: Mercury is a ForgeWing, and he has never seen the surface for his entire life, having lived below the earth in a giant chasm opened by the war between dragons and man. But now, with the threat of IceWing invasion looming over them, his escape must be quick. This simple yet charming tale is told in the form of a text adventure being played by a mysterious game collector.
1. Chapter One: Select Your Hero!

**Loading...**

。。。

Loading Complete!

。。。

Select a Dragon...

。。。

Dragonfly

Male Mudwing

•••

Mercury

Male Forgewing

•••

Blazing

Female RainWing

。。。

Very Well.

。。。

Welcome to Pyrrhia.

。。。

And may the **Shadowmaker**

Have mercy on your dumbass soul.

。。。

 **Main Menu**

Play

Party

Credits

 **Say Hello**

。。。

 **Party**

Player 1: Mercury

‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗

Male

Straight

ForgeWing

One Year

‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗

Willpower: 23/23

Strength: 17

Endurance: 15

Precision: 19

Vigilance: 26

‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗

Kindness: 7/10 (Kind)

Morality: 7/10 (Righteous)

Hardworking: 2/10 (Very Lazy)

Intelligence: 3/10 (Not Bright)

Selflessness: 5/10 (Normal)

。。。

 **Saving...**


	2. Chapter Two: First Battle!

[ Breccia, a darker-colored ForgeWing, bares his fangs at you, greenish eyes glistening as she spoke.]

•••

[ Breccia: "You ready?" ]

•••

[ Mercury: "H-huh?" ]

•••

[ Breccia: "To train! You're going to have to be pretty fierce to stand up against those IceWings." ]

•••

[ Mercury: "Oh! Right… hold on…" ]

 **You have entered a training battle!**

 **You can't flee, submit, threaten, chat, or kill in this mode, and if you lose you don't lose any health!**

 **You can, however, gain TP (training points) from this battle, so try your best to win!**

Breccia's Stats-

Total Power: 89 (11% weaker)

Willpower: 15/15

Strength: 19

Endurance: 19

Precision: 17

Vigilance: 19

 **BEGIN!**

You rammed into Breccia for 14 damage- a hard hit! Fire burst from her jaws in retaliation, hitting you square in the face.

Your strong frontal armour protects you mostly, though you feel a bit disoriented.

•••

As the leftover flames circle around you, you snap at her left horn, grabbing a hold of it and using it to throw her down to the ground, allowing you to pin her down… at least, that was your plan.

As you knock her over and prepare to pin her down, she lets out another jet of fire.

Though you manage to dodge her lousy attack, you're still a bit stunned and this gives her the chance to get back on her paws.

•••

She leaps at you and goes for the neck, though you manage to pin her down from the side, winning the battle.

•••

You won! You didn't gain anything special.

[ Breccia plops down on the ground, panting heavily from the tough battle. ]

•••

[ Breccia: "Yup… I think you're ready. I might take a couple extra lessons from Beryl if I have time- before we leave." ]

•••

[ You ponder upon this. The entire ForgeWing kingdom will be gone, all thanks to some Stormshaper. You've never even seen an IceWing, and yet, thanks to them, your whole Tribe is in danger... ]

 **Adventure Mode!**

 ** _Here you can journey to other parts of the map!_**

 _You are in a small cave. Random scrolls are everywhere, along with scattered art supplies and drawings. Though it's technically Breccia's study room, there's not much now that her parents have mostly moved everything out. There are three pathways-_

 _Beryl's Arena - Beryl is Breccia's older brother, and he runs his own training business._

 _Emerald Hall - The Dining Room of the Emerald Clan. You're not an Emerald, but it can't hurt to try some of their amazing food._

 _ **Cinnabar Central - Once a bustling underground street, it's now mostly empty aside from a few smaller shops.**_

 _ **•••**_

 _Loading Cinnabar Central..._


	3. Chapter 3: Cinnabar Central

[ Out of curiosity and kindness, you figure that checking Cinnabar Central for the few shops still open is a good idea. You want to make sure everyone's prepared before evacuating. ]

 **•••**

[ Mercury: "Hey, B… You wanna check out Cinnabar Central? Make sure everyone's ready." ]

•••

[ Breccia: "Can't hurt to check, I guess..." ]

•••

 **Adventure Mode!**

 ** _Here you can journey to other parts of the map!_**

 _You exit the cavern into a much larger, underground valley. Lights harvested from gemstones are hung everywhere, though many lanterns are already shattered at your talons. There has been quite a panic…_

 _There are four shops still open-_

 _Scoria's Smithy: Right in front of you, across the deep pit, is a small, brightly lit entrance to a cavern. Scoria's a bit rough around the edges, but she treated your family well. (+1 Scoria affinity, -1 Breccia affinity)_

 ** _Second-Hand Extravaganza: A dinky-looking pawn shop towards the very bottom of Cinnabar Central run by Flint, a scrawny but nice dragonet who may or may not be your older brother. Your parents tend to deny his existence, so his sibling status is based purely on rumour. (+1 Flint affinity, -1 Amber Family affinity)_**

 _Ganesson Armory: Ganesson is a metalworker and a good friend of Scoria. If you **don't** check on him, you could get in deep trouble with her. (+1 Scoria affinity, -1 Flint affinity)_

 _Metalhead: A very loud bar run by the equally as loud Cobalt. He's so busy scream-singing his horns off that he probably hasn't even heard of the IceWing attack. Saving him could score you big points with Beryl, as they're also business partners. (+1 Beryl Affinity, -1 Emerald Family Affinity_

•••

[ You call over to Breccia, who is scraping at the ground, likely searching for some leftover valuables. "Hey, what if we checked on my brother, first?"

Breccia lets out an amused snort. "All the way over there?" ]

You wave your arms in the air. "Yes! Look, we might not be close, but family is family. Flint's a little oblivious, too… he might not even notice what's happening."

Breccia hesitates before nodding. "Sure…"

 **JOURNEY MODE**

 **Distance: 1 mile**

 **\- As you pass through the deserted caves and shops, a shiver creeps up your spine.** **-**

 **-** **Breccia glances at an abandoned bat sanctuary. "I wonder if they took the bats with them…"** **-**

 **-** **You shrug. "Probably. I mean, what'd be the point of keeping a bat sanctuary if you abandon it the moment trouble comes?"** **-**

 **-** **You come across a strange card buried in a crevice next to you. It twitches as you hold it.** **-**

 **-** **"That looks… ominous…" Breccia comments. "You should ask Flint about it."** **-**

 **-** **As you pass a couple restaurants, Breccia notices a plate with the sign: "Free Samples!"** **-**

 **\- "Can't hurt," she mutters as she grabs a handful of scones. -**

 **You keep moving, aware that you're halfway there. Even so, your wings don't feel very encouraged.**

 **A few bats flutter by you. You feel as if you recognize one…**

 **Breccia takes a quick rest for her wings. "Hey, how far is your brother, anyway?"**

 **You look ahead and see a fiery flicker in the distance. "Not too far. We're getting close."**

 **You hear shouting and, suddenly, a couple rugged-looking five-year-old dragons chuck some stones at your head. Luckily, you manage to dodge them.**

" **Hey!" you yelp after them, but they're already gone.**

" **Geez. Looks like we're in the bad part of Cinnabar…" Breccia comments.**

 ** _Loading Second-Hand Extravaganza..._**


	4. Chapter 4: Meet Flint

STORY MODE

[ Breccia brushes her talons along the sign. ]

[ Breccia: "This place looks like a serious hellhole, Mercury. You sure you want to go in?" ]

 **No going back now.**

He's my brother! I have to make sure he's okay.

• • •

[ Mercury: "There's no turning back. It took us long enough to get here." ]

[ Breccia: "You took that so seriously…" ]

[ You move past her into the Second-Hand Extravaganza. ]

[ Flint is scribbling on a slate, seemingly tallying all of the stuff various dragons have turned into him. He glanced up as they tiptoe over the threshold, trying to maneuver their way through the garbage. ]

[ Flint: "Oh, little Mercury! I didn't expect you to come. Shouldn't you be… evacuating? ]

[ Breccia: "Why haven't you left already? There's no way you're thinking of pawning this off on the IceWings, right?" ]

[ Flint: "That's exactly my plan. It's not like the IceWings to destroy everything in their path- more likely they're just going to use this place as an empty mine. I plan on joining the IceWings- maybe setting up a Second-Hand Extravaganza on the surface." ]

[ Flint taps the desk and continues. ]

[ Flint: "You're a smart kid, Mercury. You too, Breccia. Do you really think running away to the Magmarium is a good idea? Surely you don't believe you'll be able to get everything a dragon needs in that hellhole. The Tribe will die down there, Mercury." ]

[ Flint: "On the surface, with IceWings… there's the real ticket. We should never have angered them. I think we should work with the IceWings, let them rule our territory if it means we don't have to live in a sucky little lava-filled hole." ]

[ Flint: "I'll even let you work in my shop on the surface." ]

[ Breccia: "Flint's such a nut, Mercury. There is no future on the surface. We've thrived in the Magmarium before… we can do it again." ]

Follow Flint.

Follow the ForgeWings.

Stay in the Subvalley.

What is your choice?


End file.
